A Indomável
by Bia Salvatore
Summary: UA - Me chamo Isabella Volturi, mas podem me chamar de Bella, eu sou o seu pior inimigo, me consideram uma maquina mortífera indomável, porque quando estou em uma batalha ou numa perseguição, o que estiver no meu caminho eu o torturo depois destruo lentamente com um simples olhar e vai implorar pela a sua morte rápida.


**Prefácio**

_50 anos antes..._

Abri meus olhos com certo desconforto, e suavemente, com os mesmos entreabertos, dei uma pequena olhada a minha volta. Nada com clareza pude ver; era como se eu estivesse sem visão.

Sentia-me totalmente indefesa e horrorizada; arfava loucamente.

Minha cabeça doída como se eu a tivesse batido fortemente em algo similar a uma rocha.

Logo minha visão se alargou, e distinguiu cada detalhe a minha volta em um instinto de terror. Algo nela mudara. Pude ver doces olhos dourados e perfeitamente amendoados se esvaírem no ar, e um grupo de terrosos terrivelmente negros e sedutores tomarem seu lugar. Não entendia o que ocorria. Era como se flashes invadissem minha mente, fazendo-me avistar coisas aleatórias em lugares indistintos e longínquos.

Minha audição sem dúvida também se expandira; podia ouvir o cantar dos pássaros cortar o ar junto a seus sinfônicos e suaves bateres de asas; seus bicos farfalhando; as garras arranhando a madeira das árvores com leveza; era lindo.

Ouvi, também, rugidos roucos, quais eu não conseguia distinguir com clareza.

De repente, remexi-me bruscamente e tremi junto à base de meu corpo, que parecia se partir ao meio, fracionando meus ossos.

Agarrei minhas mãos as folhas do chão e as desintegrei com voracidade; minhas unhas arranhando o chão com violência e deixando rastros de sangue para os mais diversos lados. Cuspi sangue em um impulso violento; um corte; incontestavelmente amargo; um gosto similar a vinho estragado, e indescritivelmente doce.

O terror me acercava; sentia uma dor indescritível, algo como fogo se alastrando por meu corpo e queimando-me por completo, junto a minhas vísceras e meu coração, qual no momento palpitava. Meus ossos estalavam um a um, e pareciam se estender em uma sintonia aguda e dolorosa, misturando-se a vários outros, e perfurar vorazmente. Senti minha pupila dolorosamente se expandir em um dourado árduo. A dor parara em uma fração de segundos indescritíveis.

Sentia-me diferente; mais forte e resistente; diferente sem dúvida. Sentia-me inigualável.

Logo reconheci os olhos terrosos e negros. Eram de Jacob e seu bando de lobos.

Seus rugidos roucos logo foram traduzidos a uma fala humana - Ela não é mais uma humana, Jacob! Faça! Mate-a!

- Não posso fazer isso!- dizia ele, aos berros.

- Faça! Faça ou o faremos!

Levantei-me rapidamente, em uma velocidade brutal e desconhecida - O que está acontecendo, Jake?!- perguntei, com os olhos marejando.

- Desculpe-me, Bella... - ele disse - Mas... - ele chorava - Mas terei que fazer isso.

- O quê?! - gritei - Jake... O que está acontecendo?! - perguntei novamente, esperançosa.

- Desculpe-me... - ele ergueu sua pata; as garras à mostra, e rugiu, junto ao bando.

Quando ele tentara avançar até mim, eu corri. Corri como nunca havia corrido na vida. Corri em uma velocidade indescritivelmente incomum; os lobos logo atrás, apesar de não acompanharem meus passos em uma velocidade a altura.

Pulei de um penhasco, e tomei impulso, parando do outro lado do mesmo, perto da reserva de La Push. Saí de lá rapidamente, virando-me a ponto de ver um puma.

Sentia sede. Uma sede terrivelmente amarga e doce. Uma sede brutal. Não me importava.

Agarrei o puma habilidosamente e mordi sua jugular com voracidade, sugando todo o sangue contido naquele animal.

Não era doce. Corria ao lado de um amargo diferente de minha sede. Era alternativo; inexato. Não tinha o gosto do qual eu desejava a todo custo.

Larguei-o violentamente ao rio, e corri até minha casa.

Sentia que tinha de ir a um lugar exato. Somente sentia; assim como sentia que não era mais bem-vinda em Forks.

Peguei algumas mudas de roupa e soquei-as a uma mala, junto a minhas economias. Corri a um aeroporto o mais rápido possível, pois se ficasse mais um momento se quer, mataria Charlie sem piedade, e desesperadamente. Sentia que era o gosto de seu sangue que me alimentaria. O sangue que eu temia e desejava ao mesmo tempo.

Comprei uma passagem para o mais próximo voo com destino à Itália, e embarquei no avião. Por alguma razão, eu não queria o sangue das pessoas que no voo se encontravam; desejava, mas não queria. Era como se exercesse autocontrole a mim mesma.

Não sentia sono algum; meus olhos nem ao menos piscavam.

Quando eu aterrissasse na Itália saberia aonde ir. Não tinha medo algum, e nunca teria. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, sabia que não seria um fardo a ninguém. As pessoas é que o seriam.


End file.
